


A second of Happiness.

by Naminaee



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ユーリ!!! on ICE
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post Canon - Divergence, Victuri, Why am I doing this to myself?, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, lots and lots of angst, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminaee/pseuds/Naminaee
Summary: Victor and Yuri had worked so hard to get to this point.However, the evening before the Grand Prix Finals – tragedy strikes.Two hearts will break and the skating world will be forever changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep riddled brain wanted me to write this.  
> As a result I'm not super happy with it.  
> It could have been written a lot better.
> 
> But the idea is out of my brain now and I can sleep. 
> 
> Here have some angst.

“Barcelona at Christmas time is breathtaking” Victor Nikiforov thought to himself, breathing into his gloves. The brisk air made his cheeks flush pink. 

Despite, travelling the world as a heavily decorated competitive figure skater, Victor had never paid much attention to his surroundings. Nor had Victor really cared for the holiday season. The various cities and countries Victor had travelled to have never held much appeal, it was always another competition, another skating program, another training session…another jump. There was never any time to sight see or relax. Ice Skating was business.

This year however was different.

Perhaps it was the location. Barcelona truly was a beautiful city.

Olden buildings and streets were heavily packed with tourists even at night. The city lived and breathed history and beautiful architecture.

Snow fell heavily over sidewalks, roads, buildings and any structures that weren’t covered, lit by the soft lighting of the street lights – it looked like a winter wonderland.

No, Victor knew it wasn’t the city that had made this year different, despite all its splendour.

It was the dark haired man that walked merrily a few paces in front of Victor.

_Yuuri Katsuki._

Initially, Victor hadn’t paid much attention to the other man. He knew _of_ Yuuri yet he didn’t know him, he had been competing with him at the previous GPF and made a point of knowing details about all the competitors he faced. Yuuri however, wasn’t very notable, slipping easily into the background.

Boy, how that had been turned on its head.

It was no secret to everyone now, that Victor was enamoured by the fellow figure skater.

He had been since the night of the banquet, when the raven haired man who couldn’t hold his liquor had impressed everyone with his dancing prowess and sex appeal while intoxicated. What a show it had been.

The nail in the coffin had been when Yuuri had latched onto Victor, peering up at him with those hazy eyes that were both star-struck and sad. The eyes of someone who had been prepared to throw everything away in defeat. Yet they were beautiful.

It had only taken four words – “Be my coach, Victor” and he had fallen hook, line and sinker.

Nothing came of that night however, apart from a pinning Victor who was now also unsure of what his future direction was.

Months later, a video had surfaced – going viral. It was Yuuri skating to one of Victor’s earlier routines. It wasn’t an easy routine by any feat. No amateur ice skater could have performed this routine.

It was beautiful, Yuuri was so expressive, and he was the music – so fluid and elegant. The potential was there. Yuuri was able to contend with the best of the ice skating world. He had the potential to take the world by storm.

If Victor had been enamoured before he was well and truly in love with Yuuri now.

It had only taken a half a second for Victor’s brain to kick into gear and his heart to pound in his chest and was already on the phone to Yakov. Loose ends were tied up quickly and Victor was on a plane to Hasetsu the very next day.

Yuuri had been the complete opposite of what Victor had envisioned.

Yuuri from the banquet had been bold and brazen, the Yuuri that had stood before Victor in Hasetsu was meek, timid and insecure.

“We can work with this” Victor had thought to himself at one stage.

To which he did, the months spent together, the nights and days of training – all saw Victor witness the blossoming of Yuuri Katsuki. He crawled out of his shell and his confidence increased with every jump Yuuri performed.

Yuuri wasn’t the only one to change during this time, Victor had as well. Yuuri had taught Victor that there was more to life than ice skating. With each smile and every touch Yuuri had also let Victor experience what it meant to love truly. Victor had allowed himself romance in the past, he had had plenty of partners before but nothing like this. Nothing like the pull that Yuuri had on Victor.

It was almost magnetic, pulsing under his skin when Yuuri was near. Almost like he was hypersensitive to Yuuri’s presence. His touch sent a pleasant burn up and down Victor’s skin, his laughter sent butterflies racing in his stomach.

No, this was it for Victor. Yuuri was his end game. Nothing had compared to him before and nothing ever would.

The feelings of that familiar pleasant warmth, Yuuri’s hand in his, brought Victor out of his inner musings.

“Victor, I’m not ready to go home yet?” Yuuri announced with a small smile, his cheeks also flushed from the cool night air.

“Yuuri, we should probably call it a night soon, it’s a big day tomorrow” Victor said, falling in step with his boyfriend.

Yuuri turned towards Victor anD unleashed the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

“Little minx” Victor cursed to himself. Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing. It was something else that Yuuri had grown in confidence with – the certainty that he had Victor absolutely wrapped around his little finger. Whatever Yuuri desired, Victor would go to the ends of the Earth to retrieve. The only thing that Yuuri had ever asked for though was Victor to be his coach.

“Yuuri! You don’t play fair!” Victor cried, latching onto his boyfriends arm. “Where do you want to go?” Victor asked with a sigh.

Yuuri beamed.

“The Christmas markets?” Yuuri asked, pointing to a lane way of shops and stalls that were brightly lit.

Victor rolled his eyes, Yuuri took that as the confirmation he needed and dragged Victor along.

“It’s your birthday soon, it’s on Christmas day?” Yuuri asked, as the pair walked side by side.

“It is, but we tend not to celebrate before the actual day” Victor mused. “Nor do we tend to celebrate Christmas”.

Yuuri’s face fell. Victor mentally kicked himself and was fast to back chat.

“That’s not to say we can’t start our own traditions” Victor suggested, watching as Yuuri eyed him sideways.

“Are you saying you would celebrate Christmas with me?” Yuuri animated, stopping in his tracks. His dark eyes lit up with sudden enthusiasm.

“Of course” Victor said with an easy smile. If it were for Yuuri, Victor would do anything. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, embracing him in a tight hug. He pressed his lips against Victor’s cheek. As suddenly as the embrace had happened it had also ended. Yuuri charged ahead, eyes twinkling.

“When Yuuri is searching for an answer, his eyes sparkle. Even if he doesn’t say anything” Victor mused to himself. “He’s searchING for something now, like a dowsing rod”.

Yuuri yet out a yelp and charged forward, face pressed against a nearby shop window.

“Victor, wait here! I’ll be one second” Yuuri demanded, without as much as a glance over his shoulder as he entered the shop.

Victor browsed the displays in the window, watching Yuuri’s back as spoke to the retail assistant. His own attention turned to the display of rings in the window and Victor found himself smiling. He patted his pocket where his own gold ring seemed to weigh heavily. In the rush of the weeks previous he had never seemed to have time to give it to Yuuri. Nor was there ever really a romantic opportunity.

Was it an engagement ring? Absolutely.

Victor could say with one hundred percent certainty that he was ready to tie himself to Yuuri like that. Even if he had only known the man for eight months, even if it meant giving up the possibility of ever returning to competitive figure skating.

“I’m back” Yuuri announced as he exited the shop, recapturing Victor’s attention.

“So, what did you get?” He grinned.

A deep blush appeared over Yuuri’s cheeks which had nothing to do with the chilled aired.

“Y-you’ll see. There’s one more place I want to look at tonight” Yuuri mumbled, as he grabbed Victor’s had and dragged him away from the Christmas markets.

A short trip later and Victor and Yuuri found themselves in awe of the giant structure in from of them.

The Sagrada Familia stood tall and proud in the centre of Barcelona, covered beautifully in snow.  The church was lit up elegantly as it was most nights. The marble and stone walls loomed strong and sturdy, as they had done since the construction of the cathedral. Even the stained glass windows had not lost their beauty, currently illuminated by candles that flickered and flared behind the windows.

A choir sang Christmas carols angelically in the background.

“This is it” Victor thought to himself. “This is the perfect place to do it”.

They climbed the stairs to the cathedral, Victor silently observing Yuuri. The poor boy looked like he was sweating buckets.

“V-V-Victor?” Yuuri asked uncertainly.

“Yes, my love?”

“I-I wanted to thank you for everything that you had done for me up until now” Yuuri said in a shaky voice, his hands trembling as he took Victor’s hand and removed his glove. “I hope this is okay. This-This is the only thing I could think of to say thank you”.

Victor’s eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched Yuuri’s trembling hands slide a gold ring onto his right hand. In Russia and other European countries the engagement band or wedding ring was often worn on the ring finger of the right hand.

“Y-yuuri?” Victor whispered.

“I love you Victor” Yuuri declared. Those three words had never actually been announced by the pair. It seemed it was something that didn’t need to go announced, they had just known.

Victor leaned in, softly pressing his lips to his boyfriends. Yuuri hummed in contentment.

“It seems you are always trying to surprise me Yuuri. You even stole my surprise for you?” Victor chuckled as he pulled away from Yuuri.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

Victor pulled his own golden ring from his pocket. Yuuri let out a gasp as Victor slid it onto his ring finger.

“Seems like we both had to same idea in mind” Victor smiled. Yuuri smiled, tears in his eyes. He threw his arms around Victor’s shoulders.

“Yes, thank you for everything Victor”

“No, Yuuri. _Thank you_ ” Victor whispered into his beloved’s hair.

Victor was the first to pull back, smiling sheepishly as his stomach rumbled.

“Time for some food, before we head to the hotel”

Yuuri smiled, wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist as they went off in search of a restaurant. The night seemed to show no signs of slowing for the other locals and tourists. The streets buzzed with a pleasant, festive atmosphere.

“Hey! Isn’t that Mari and Minako?” Victor announced a short while later. Yuuri looked in the direction that Victor was pointing in. Indeed, Mari and Minako were standing over the road, peering into a café window.  
  
“Mari? Minako? What are you doing here?” Victor asked the pair, his hand dropping from its grasp in Yuuri’s. The pair waved as they approached the two girls.

The girls exchanged a sly glance between each other.

“Yuuri! Victor!” Mari happily exclaimed. “We’re so glad you’re here”. The pair smiled mischievously.

“W-why is that?” Yuuri asked meekly, used to his sisters antics. Mari reached forward, tugging Yuuri from Victor’s grasp and placed him with his face pressed against a glass window of a café. “Ouch! Mari!”

“Shh! Look” Mari exclaimed, meanwhile Yuuri grumbled and directed his attention into the shop. He gasped.

“What is it?” asked Victor.

“It’s Yuri! H-he’s actually talking to someone and smiling” Yuuri announced.

“Yurio? Surely not” Victor said as he stepped forward to peer into the window. “Wow! Is that Otabek Altin? Is Yurio smiling?!”

“That’s what we want to know, you two will get us in there” Minako said with a slap on Victor’s back.

“Do we even have a choice?” Yuuri mumbled, realising he had answered his own question when he saw the look on Minako’s face.

Victor pushed the door the café open, a bell chiming as the four shuffled into the room. They walked over the table. The girls wasted no time in pulling up a chair at the table.

Yuri’s vision zeroed in on Victor and Yuuri and he rose to his feet in alarm.

“What are you doing here?” The boy practically shouted, suddenly on edge.

“Hush child” Victor announced, paying no mind to his outburst. Unlike his boyfriend, who was looking like he was about to drop to the floor in a nervous wreck. “Otabek, how are you?”

Otabek seemed to be a man of few words and muttered a “Good” before he turned his attention back to the plate of food in front of him.

Victor pulled out a chair from a nearby table and brought it over to his boyfriend, holding it out for him to sit down on. Yuuri smiled nervously at his boyfriend.  
  
“What are you guys doing here?” a voice announced in a light hearted drawl. It was Pichit, practically skipping over towards the table, Chris strolling behind him.

“Why are you here?” Yuri demanded again, raising his voice.

It was Mari’s turn to let out a low chuckle.

“Sorry, that was me. Pichit was only a block or so away so I invited him along”

“Great” Yuri grumbled. Victor clapped his hands together.

“You’re both a little bit too happy about this” Yuuri mumbled into his hand. Minako and Mari were practically bursting with joy.

“Well! Now we’re all here ~ let’s grab a bite to eat?” he smiled widely.

After spending a good fifteen minutes with no one really deciding on what to order, Chris stuck his hand in the air to signal the waitress over and proceeded to order practically the whole menu.

While waiting for the food to arrive the group of eight chatted amongst themselves. Yuri grumbled, while Otabek patted him on the back. Pichit and Yuuri reminisced about their days spent as rink mates, Chris and Victor listening eagerly. Mari and Minako continued to fangirl rabidly over Yuri and Otabek.

Conversations were interrupted when the waitress returned to the table with plates full of food and pitchers of soda.

“It’s weird that we’re all gathered here like this before the final” Yuuri mused. “At least year’s final, I was always by myself, even at the banquet – I was too nervous to even speak to Victor”.

“Huh?” Victor gargled, spitting out his drink. “You don’t remember?!”

“What?” The raven haired boy asked innocently.

Chris let out a belting laugh.

“You got drunk off champagne and started dancing. We all saw it” Chris smiled.

“It was disgusting! I was humiliated!” Yuri declared, raising his voice again. “You challenged me to a dance battle”.

“Huh? D-dance battle?” Yuuri turned bright red, blushing deeply.

“I did mine half naked, with a pole dance” Chris added. “I didn’t know you were such a talented dancer, Yuuri”.

Yuuri blushed deeper, if that was even possible. Everyone at the table laughed at the boy’s shyness. His current personality was the complete polar opposite of drunk Yuuri.

“When I drink I tend to go off my rails like my father…” Yuuri trailed off with his head in hands, allowing everyone to see the shinning gold ring on Yuuri’s right hand.

“Ahh- Yuuri?” Chris questioned. “What’s with the matching rings you two are sporting?”

If the others at the table hadn’t noticed it before they certainly had now.

“They’re a pair” Victor explained, grabbing Yuuri’s right hand and raising it to show everyone. It was silent for a few moment. Pichit was the first to react, rising to his feet, not worried about the chair that fell backwards behind him.

“Congratulations on your marriage” He screamed, smiling from ear to ear. He turned to face the rest of the café. “Hey! Everyone! My dear friend just got married!” He hollered. The entire café burst into applause.

“N-no! Don’t get it wrong – “ Yuuri began, only to be cut off by Victor.

“Yeah! Don’t get it wrong. These are engagement rings” Victor corrected as Yuuri shrieked. “We’ll get married once Yuuri has won a gold medal”.

The air was quick to change, the competitive atmosphere returning.

“Gold medal?” Otabek questioned.

“We’ll just have to see about that” Yuri spat, folding his arms against his chest.

“Well…ah-“ Yuuri struggled to form words, visibly shrinking under the pressure now placed on him. “We should probably all head back to the hotel, y’know. Sleep and stuff. For tomorrow”.

Chris broke the tension by rising to his feet, letting out another rumbling laughter. He walked over to where Yuuri also stood and gave the raven haired boy a slap on the back.

“Yuuri’s right. I need my beauty sleep. We should probably all head back”.

The group also seemed to decide that this was the right course of action. Only Minako and Mari had stayed behind, deciding to order a coffee.

The group filled out into the street. Yuuri pulled his scarf against his cheeks, trying to keep the cool night air from biting his cheeks. Victor smiled over his shoulder at Yuuri, walking ahead to catch up to Chris.

The hotel was a decent walk from the small café but not an exhaustive distance – only a few blocks.

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Yuuri?” Pichit asked.

“Somewhat” Yuuri answered honestly. “I’m afraid of having a repeat of last year. Mainly, I just don’t want Victor to be ashamed of me”.

“He won’t” Pichit declared with amazing confidence. So much so that Yuuri lifted his gaze from the snow covered concrete and locked eyes with his friend. Pichit seemed to buzz with positivity.

“How do you know?”

“Yuuri! Have you seen the way that man looks at you! Even at the banquet when you were drunk and grinding on him last year he couldn’t look away. Victor Nikiforov thinks that you hang the moon”

Yuuri blushed deeply.

“At least you’ll have Victor to comfort you when you lose tomorrow, Pig” Yuri sneered.

“Now, now” Pichit reasoned.

“You’ll have to bring your A-game if you are even going to stand a chance, both of you” the blonde haired boy continued.

“Sure, sure” Pichit said, waving his hand. Nothing phased this boy.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your Agape performance tomorrow, Yurio” Yuuri smiled.

Yurio blushed slightly, he wasn’t often too sure how to talk and relate to others.

“Shut up, Pig” Yuri announced, charging forward to catch up to Otabek.

 In his fit of rage Yuri had failed to look before he crossed the road. A new fallen patch of snow had layered on the road.

Suddenly a truck came charging around the corner and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Yuri turned and stood straight, looking directly at the truck, he was a deer caught in the headlights, motionless.

Otabek, Chris and Victor on the other side of the road all turned slowly, moving forward, empty screams on their lips.

“Yuuri!” Pichit screamed desperately as he watched his friend charge forward, still the closest to Yuri.

All eyes watched in despair as the truck hit the patch of ice wrong, sliding forward despite the driver slamming his foot on the breaks.

Yuuri charged out onto the road, grasping Yuri by the shoulders and pushing him out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

“YUURI!” Victor screamed. His own legs couldn’t move fast enough, he couldn’t yell loud enough.

He watched in despair as his eyes locked with his boyfriends for a fraction of a section.

Suddenly – he was gone.

The truck impacting with Yuuri’s body. Breaks screeched as the driver desperately tried to slow his assault.

Yuuri was flung through the air and hurtled down the road. He body landing lifeless on impact.

Everyone remained motionless for second, all eyes locked on Yuuri. Desperately hoping he’d rise to his feet.

He didn’t.

“YUURI!” Victor cried as he ran towards his boyfriend, sinking to his feet in the snow. Chris and Pichit were hot on his trails.

Otabek pulled Yuri to a standing position, he had sat motionless on the floor, watching helplessly as the truck had swept away his rival.

“He-he pushed me out of the way” Yuri said. “It-it….that should have been me…”

Otabek pulled Yuri forward embracing the boy as he shook with terror.

“Chris call an ambulance” Pichit ordered as he kneeled on the ground, reaching for Yuuri’s hand.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Please no!” Victor sobbed as he held his boyfriend. “Don’t do this too me!”

Yuuri’s body was twisted and broken. Limbs bent in directions that weren’t natural.

“This can’t be happening” Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s neck. “Wake up please”  
  
The ambulance was quick to arrive on the scene, Victor was pried from Yuuri’s body as paramedics began to try resuscitate Yuuri as they placed him on a stretcher.

“Go with him! We’ll meet you there” Pichit said, shoving Victor in the direction of the ambulance.

It was a harrowing trip to the hospital. Victor watched in despair as the paramedics kept trying in vain to resuscitate Yuuri.

The heart monitor remained flat lined, white noise ringing in Victor’s ear. He kept his eyes focused on the engagement band on Yuuri’s right hand. Yuuri wouldn’t leave Victor. He couldn’t. Not like this.

Not when they had just promised to spend their lives together.

Not when they had finally heard from one another that they loved each other and Victor had. For so long – He’d loved Yuuri from afar.

It had been twenty years since Victor had allowed himself any happiness like this, he’d be damned if he let it end this way.

How would Victor go on?

Without Yuuri’s gentle caress and wild kisses. Never again to see those eyes light up when Yuuri landed a jump, never to see him blush or smile nervously, never to hear Yuuri call his name again.

Victor couldn’t breathe, his breaths coming in short sharp pants.

They had arrived at the hospital and faster than Victor could blink, Yuuri’s stretcher had been wheeled into the emergency department. Victor chased after it.

“I’m sorry sir, we are going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room” an attendant said.

“No! You dot understand! That’s my fiancé”

“I’m sorry sir, we still cannot allow you to go in there”

Pichit, Chris, Otabek and Yuri met up with Victor in the waiting room, he sat with his face in his hands.

“Victor!” Yuri cried, charging forward the minute his eyes landed on Victor. He dropped to his knees in front of the man.

“I’m so so sorry! It’s all my fault. If only I had been paying attention! I’m sorry” Thick, fat tears streamed down Yuri’s cheeks. Never had the boy showed so much emotion before.

“It’s okay, none of this was your fault Yuri” Victor patted Yuri’s head but couldn’t bring himself to comfort the boy beyond that. He was too distraught himself.

The four sat in the waiting room in silent terror.

The doctor emerged half an hour later.

Victor rose to his feet but was quick to sink to his feet when he saw the look on the doctor’s face.

“No! No! This isn’t happening!” Victor screamed in agony.

“We’re sorry Mr. Nikiforov, we desperately tried to revive him. His injuries were too extensive”

Chris cradled Victor as he cried and screamed.

He’d wake up from this nightmare soon. It wasn’t real.

“I want to see him” Victor managed through his tears.

The doctor led him to the room Yuuri was in.

He was beautiful and haunting. His body distorted and warped, but his beautiful face…if it weren’t for his body Yuuri could have been sleeping.

“Happiness is such a fleeting emotion” Victor thought bitterly as he cried.

“Come back to me Yuuri” he whispered.

Victors life may as well have been over.

There was no moving past this.

Life. Love. Laughter. Over.

He had been cast into a preverbial hell.

Forced to walk this life alone, without Yuuri.

Yuuri was gone.

Victor wished he was as well.

For there was no light and happiness without his precious Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides*
> 
> This is my first fic for the YOI fandom and as per most of my fics - It had to be filled with wonderful wonderful angst. 
> 
> On the other hand - Why did I do this to myself *cries internally*
> 
> Forgive me for any spelling mistakes - I'm kind of practically asleep.
> 
> Sorry O:). 
> 
> Let's aim for some fluff next time. 
> 
> Find me frolicking over at tumblr: http://naminaee.tumblr.com/  
> Follow for my latest anime obsessions (mostly my gay ships //.//), fanfic updates and the occasional fan art I post!
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays!  
> Seasons Greetings and Happy Readings
> 
> ~ Naminaee


End file.
